


treacherous

by faintlight



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (except it's fuck AND die), Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/F, Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Hunt Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), post-160, trans author, what's an avatar of the hunt got to do to get a little action around here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: [spoilers for MAG177]Daisy finds Julia in the tunnels. The Hunt begins.
Relationships: Julia Montauk/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, implied Alice "Daisy" Tonner/Basira Hussain
Kudos: 16





	treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> when Jon talked about how Daisy killed Julia. well. i am a simple lesbian and i love evil women <3 this is very different from what i usually write lol
> 
> I hc almost every tma character as trans just bc i can so! genitals are left undescribed in this one

When the world ended, Daisy didn’t notice. 

Nothing had been worth noticing since the last time she saw Basira. Since Basira had promised to kill her. 

Daisy half wished she would make good on that promise soon. 

Everything was a blur of anger and energy, spiraling out in front of her. Basira had been grounding, the cool press of her hand quieting the incessant buzzing in her head. Staying cloistered in the Institute had blocked out the worst of it, concrete walls and the dominance of the Eye keeping the heat and malice at bay. Now, with nothing to alleviate the burning in her chest, the tremor in her hands, Daisy’s vision began to shake again. The shapes in front of her doubled, tripled, shifting and reshaping into vague forms, everything registering only as neutral or prey. 

The buzzing in her head heightened and sharpened, coming into focus on a single point. Someone, somewhere, in the tunnels beneath the Institute. Someone was lurking, wandering the maze. Looking. _Hunting_. 

_Julia_. The thought entered Daisy’s mind before she was conscious of thinking it. Not that she was really conscious of her thoughts, or her actions—she was halfway down the hatch to the tunnels before she’d made the decision to move. 

So close to the epicenter of the Eye, the Hunt shouldn’t have been so strong. But they seemed to feed off each other, the rush of knowing where your prey was, knowing how much they feared you, feeling it in their every breath and hurried footstep. But this prey of Daisy’s was not afraid, was not even prey in the traditional sense. She knew Julia sensed her too, felt her focus like a homing signal at the base of her neck. It burned, the feeling traveling down her spine to smolder between her hipbones. The heat pulled her forward, guiding her in tandem with the harsh whispers in her head, telling her to _run_ to _chase_ to _hurt_. Daisy picked up her pace, feet falling soundlessly in the echoing tunnels. Her breath came out in short pants. She couldn’t hear Julia, not yet, but she could feel her. She was running somewhere in these same tunnels, Daisy knew, and it was only a matter of time before one of them found the other. Daisy hoped it would be her to get the upper hand on Julia, but either outcome was good. Neither of them would go down without a fight, and a fight was exactly what Daisy was looking for. A teeth-baring balance of power, begging to be upset at any moment. She wouldn’t even need the knives tucked into her belt, the pistol strapped to her shoulder. No. For this fight, all Daisy would need were her hands.

The pulse beating in Daisy’s head got louder as she rounded yet another corner. It didn’t matter that they all looked the same, she knew this one was different. Her prey—her predator— _Julia_ — lay around this corner. 

Daisy could hear a second set of footsteps. She felt her heart, her head, the pulse in her neck, all pounding furiously. The heat at the base of her spine blazed in anticipation. She crouched in the shadows of the tunnel, fists balled in preparation. 

When the first steel-toed boot appeared in Daisy’s line of sight, blurred as it was by the ocean of blood roaring in her ears, the veins in her eyes vibrating, she tensed her thighs. A second boot landed, and she leapt. Daisy’s hands pinned Julia’s shoulders to the dusty floor, knees bracketing her hips. In one quick motion, Daisy pulled Julia’s wrists above her head, restraining her hands. Julia _growled_ at her, arms flexing in a futile attempt at escape. 

Daisy felt a sneer creep onto her face. “Caught you,” she said, voice just above a growl herself. 

Julia spit in her face. “Got lucky.” Daisy swiped her hand instinctively to wipe it off, and Julia took the distraction to unbalance her, reversing their positions. Suddenly, Julia’s hands were the ones brutally pinning Daisy’s arms to the ground, Julia’s knees clenched around her hips. The feeling intensified the low heat in Daisy’s spine, and her hips bucked involuntarily. She gritted her teeth at the show of weakness. Julia laughed. 

“Is _that_ how we’re going to do this?” 

“Wouldn’t be a fair fight otherwise.” Daisy was desperate to get the upper hand back, any way she could. She couldn’t deny the feeling low in her hips, nor the desperate need to ruin something, tear something apart with her bare hands, to _earn_ it. 

Daisy leaned up and kissed Julia. Instead of jerking back in shock, as Daisy had expected, she met her evenly, pushing Daisy’s head back down to the floor and biting her lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood. Daisy bit her back, the heat inside her rushing at any opportunity to hurt. 

Julia hissed a low noise into her mouth, pushing her harder against the floor. Daisy bent her knee, grinding it against Julia, who let out a noise somewhere between a snarl and a moan. 

“If you want to fuck me, you’d better do it right. And quickly, before I decide to rip your throat out.” 

Daisy wrenched her arms out from Julia’s grip. She didn’t bother to handle her gently, throwing her off and yanking her up. She slammed Julia against the tunnel wall, arm braced against her neck. Her other hand tore through Julia’s clothes, searching out that same heat scorching through her skin. Daisy dragged her nails down the now-exposed skin, hard enough to draw blood. Julia hissed beneath her, and Daisy brought her bloody fingers to Julia’s mouth. Julia opened her mouth to accept them and tried to bite her immediately. Daisy pulled her jaw down, thumb pulling on her bottom lip. “Not your turn to hurt me.”

“Who the fuck said anything about _turns_ ,” Julia growled. The clench of her hands dug into Daisy’s hips, and she pressed them against Julia, not giving her an inch of movement. 

“I did. And you’d better listen if you don’t want me to pull out your stomach through your throat.” 

“Didn’t realize you were that far gone, Tonner.” Daisy snarled and sunk her teeth into Julia’s vulnerable throat, hard enough to bruise. She reached down to grind her palm against Julia. Her hips tried to jerk against the touch, but Daisy held her down. Julia was hungry for this, just like Daisy was, and it was obvious as her fingers worked over her.

Julia writhed against her, biting into Daisy’s arm against her throat. “If you don’t move faster I’m going to rip you open.”

“Surprised you aren’t already,” Daisy hissed, sliding a finger inside Julia. She growled again, sounding less human every time. Not wasting any time now, the thrill of the chase still humming through her veins, Daisy fucked her faster, their hips pressed close together. Julia’s thighs trembled. 

“Fuck you,” Julia growled, her breath coming out in short gasps. Daisy pressed her arm harder into her throat, pumping her fingers without stopping until Julia went slack beneath her. The heat falling off her caught in the ache in Daisy, and she moved her arm to pull Julia into a brutal kiss.

In no time, the fight came back to Julia. She threw Daisy off her and onto the ground, pressing her full body weight down. She was trapped. 

Julia began to tear at her throat, teeth almost sharp enough to puncture her skin. Daisy dug her nails into Julia’s back, and she pulled her mouth away. “Is this what you want? To be helpless? To be completely at my will?” Her hand dug against the heat in Daisy. 

Daisy kneed Julia in the stomach and kicked her off. “What I _want _,” she grabbed Julia’s hand, “is you to fuck me and make this worth my time.”__

__Julia sunk into her immediately, hunting for that warmth that had started burning. She seemed to grip it, pulling it out of Daisy with a ferocious pace. Daisy yelled, sound echoing through the tunnels. She moved her hips frantically against Julia’s hand, wanting, _needing_ the blood rushing in her ears, behind her eyes, through her fingertips, to crescendo, roar until she couldn’t hear anything else, not even the incessant whispers of anger. _ _

__The heat pulsed through her body, through her torso and down her limbs. She tightened around Julia, feeling that scorching sun inside of her expand until it burned her mind away. There were no thoughts now, only the all-consuming desire to rip into the throat in front of her. Impulse alone moved her body to crush Julia against the ground. Her teeth ripped into Julia’s throat, no thought inside her head but _hurt_. There was nothing else she wanted. _ _

__When Daisy came back to herself (or at least, as much as she could through the red haze of her vision), she was covered in blood, clothes half ripped off, kneeling over Julia’s body. There was a bitter taste of metal in her mouth. What she could only assume were pieces of Julia’s throat lay around her._ _

__Daisy stood up and started running._ _

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else still think about daisy's voice from 158? just me? cool


End file.
